


Tangled Up In You

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Polyamory - WWE Four Horsewomen [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Four Horsewomen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Four Horsewomen have a complex relationship...For my Imagines blog: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	Tangled Up In You

\- Bayley is the hugger of the group  
\- She’s the softest  
\- She’s the one who gets emotional the most  
\- Sasha is the one who will willingly hit someone for upsetting Bayley  
\- She’s the quickest to shoot off at the mouth  
\- She’s lippy  
\- She protects her girls  
\- Even when they don’t need help  
\- Becky is the quick wit  
\- She’s smug  
\- Frustratingly good at puns  
\- She will crack awful jokes to make Bayley or Charlotte laugh  
\- She feels super accomplished when Sasha cracks and laughs  
\- Charlotte is the quiet one  
\- She’s cocky on camera  
\- Quiet at home  
\- She’s afraid of what her father thinks  
\- She tends to be the one to need help with showers  
\- She takes stupid risks to help her friends  
\- The four are champions in their own rights  
\- They still show off when they get a chance to support one another  
\- They started as two couples  
\- Charlotte and Becky  
\- Sasha and Bayley  
\- Feelings developed  
\- All of them found they were pulled towards all 3 of the other Horsewomen  
\- They adore one another  
\- Sasha nearly got herself thrown off TV swearing at a mouthy fan  
\- Bayley tends to be nervous around Stephanie  
\- Charlotte is smug as hell when she can be at RAW  
\- She knows Steph won’t hurt her girl  
\- She just likes to support her Bayley  
\- Even off-Camera  
\- The split hurt them  
\- They take to writing silly notes with markers on post-its  
\- The times they get together are rare  
\- They snuggle  
\- It’s a cuddlepile really  
\- Charlotte getting hurt makes everyone nervous  
\- Bayley tends to bounce back  
\- Sasha is so stubborn she rests purely to get well again  
\- Becky tends to not get hurt, somehow  
\- “Teflon girl.”  
\- Charlotte worries them  
\- She’s quiet already  
\- Pain makes her silence all the more worrisome  
\- Sasha always sends Becky or Bayley to check on her  
\- She’s happier cooking the girl’s food  
\- Warming heating pads  
\- Tending her wounds  
\- Anything but handling emotions  
\- They are a tight group  
\- They’ll never come undone


End file.
